


It Runs in the Family

by TatlTael4Ever



Series: BMC Sickfics [7]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Diabetic!Jeremy, M/M, ask to tag I guess, his Mom left and uh, squip thing didnt happen, uh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatlTael4Ever/pseuds/TatlTael4Ever





	It Runs in the Family

Jeremy first showed signs when when he was seven years old, him and his father had gone on a vacation together and they had been enjoying their time until Jeremy started to show symptoms that his father felt were out of norm. His son had been thirsty more often than normal, and then paired with him having to pee often to Mr. Heere didn’t seem to out of the ordinary. Mr Heere was finally able to get his son to bed for the night, after having canceled his plans for the rest of the night when Jeremy was complaining of feeling tired along side the fact he couldn’t even get through twenty minutes of the movie without having to be walked to the bathroom, pissing off other movie goers around them.

Once they had gotten back to the hotel Mr. Heere tucked his son in and read him a short story before completing his own nighttime routine which included calling Jeremy’s Mom. While talking he heard his wife’s voice begin to fill with a form of frustration,

“Diabetes runs in my family, Chuck!” She said before loudly sighing,”You need to get him to a doctor, I thought you knew this shit!” She groaned in frustration,

“I’m sorry Linda, I promise I’ll take him in the morning,” 

“I thought you knew!” She took a deep breath before continuing on with her statement,”I’m sorry chuck, just promise you’ll make sure he gets checked out in the morning.”

“Of course, as soon as he wakes up and eats I’ll get him to the doctor. I love you sweetie,”

“I love you too, sleep well,” Linda said gently before Mr. Heere heard the click of the call ending and he shook his head before looking over at his son. He walked over to Jeremy and moved the stray hairs that had fallen into his sons face and took a glance at his soft features and sighed, frustrated at himself for not recognizing the symptoms. 

“Daddy..?” Mr Heere moved back and gave his son a small smile,

“Yes, Sweetie?” 

“Why were mommy and you yelling on the phone..?” Jeremy softly asked and Mr Heere sighed in defeat,

“We think there is something wrong with your body, but don’t worry everything will be okay.” Mr Heere softly informed his son and the young boy nodded seeming content with the answer and allowed his eyes to once again drift shut.

The alarm on Mr. Heere’s phone was the reason he was able to be quickly in action the next morning. He got himself dressed before pulling clothes out and gently shaking his son,

“Come on Jeremy,” Mr Heere said softly, in response Jeremy’s eyes blinked open and thus soon after the boy and his father were both ready and able to go visit the doctor. 

After that appointment their lives had to change in order to aid Jeremy, he had to have his blood sugar checked regularly throughout the day and his parents had to each give him shots of insulin. As he got older he got better at understanding what was wrong with him, and soon thereafter he didn’t even need either of his parents help. 

The summer between his sophomore and junior year Jeremy’s parents got divorced and his mother left. Without even giving her only son a goodbye, Jeremy knew that she had an affair and was pregnant with another mans child. What she did stung, Jeremy knew that he would be replaced by that baby. He wasn’t her little boy anymore, but at the same time he now had to be strong for his dad. Without his Mom, and his father falling into a depression Jeremy knew that it would be best if he took on a job,

“Jeremy, are you sure this is the best option?” Mr Heere asked, his voice was full of concern, he didn’t want Jeremy to go. What if something happened, what if Jeremy’s blood pressure got too low or too high and no one could help him and-

“Dad, I’ll be fine.” Jeremy said before pressing a kiss to his dad’s forehead and walking outside. 

His first week at work had gone swimmingly, he worked cash register at the local Payless and when he was on shift there was generally another boy who worked there named Michael. Occasionally there would be a third worker as well, either Christine who was Jeremy’s best friend, or some short boy named rich. Jeremy enjoyed working with all of them. 

Though there was something special about Michael, he seemed to always bring home baked goods to work with him and almost always had extra for Jeremy to eat. Maybe that was one reason Jeremy was starting to fall, and fall hard for the boy who had soft brown eyes, dark brown hair and a mole right over his lip. There was something about Michael and his love of Marley and slushees and sushi that just made Jeremy want to get high with Michael and listen to music and drink slushees and eat sushi with Michael every single weekend. But Jeremy was way too scared to ask to do an of those things with Michael. 

“Jeremy?” Jeremy slowly turned and looked at Michael, he could feel a bead of sweat run down his back as he licked his lips trying to give them back moisture, 

“Are you okay?” Jeremy heard Michael speak, but was having a hard time processing what he said,”Jeremy?” Michael repeated trying to get Jeremy’s attention. Jeremy blinked looking at Michael, everything looked fuzzy, he didn’t remember Michael looking this blurry when he last saw him,

“I’m Uh, dizzy..” Jeremy heard himself slur out, moving his lips hurt, he felt them crack from how dry they were,

“Jeremy, would you like Uh, to take a break? I have some apple juice and a brownie, you’re shaking,” he blurted out then shook his head,”I mean, I think you need some sugar in you,” Michael offered his hand and Jeremy slowly took it in response and stumbled towards Michael, though luckily mike caught him. Then slowly guided him towards their break room before he gently helped Jeremy sit down and got out the juice and brownie. He opened the juice and helped Jeremy take a sip before he slowly began looking for Jeremy’s bag so he could take Jeremy’s blood sugar, his heart was racing he had never had to help someone with low blood sugar on his own. Once he found the bag began to help Jeremy, and soon his blood sugar was in a normal range and Michael sighed,

“Oh god, we should call your dad so you can go home..” 

“I mean, I could work-“

“Nope, I’m going to call him, he knows what to do, plus I have asthma,”

“How does your asthma-“

“Don’t question it,” Michael said as he grabbed Jeremy’s phone dialed the shorter boy’s dad. Once the call was over Michael set 

the phone down and he heard Jeremy quickly mumble something,

“What was that..?” Mike asked as he turned to face Jeremy,

“I saw the latch on your sweatshirt and was Uh- wondering if you’d like to go on a date, maybe?” Jeremy blushed and looked away and Michael smiled,

“You mean this little thing,” he pointed to his pride flag,”But yes, I’d love to go on a date with you,”

“Awesome..!” Jeremy did a small smile before he stated,”Your baking is really good.”

Michael chucked and a sort of silence that just didn’t feel so awkward filled the room before Jeremy asked,

“How is you know I had low blood pressure, or well, Diabetes.”

“Christine told me, and well, i wanted to learn how to help if I ever needed to and she gave me a small lesson,” 

“Oh, that really sweet..!” Jeremy gave a small smile then Michael glanced down the road,

“Is that your dad?” Michael asked as the man pulled up and Jeremy nodded and got up,

“Bye mike,” he said before getting into the car, and finally he groaned loudly as he noticed his father was not wearing any damn pants.


End file.
